


Why don't you come over some time?

by lovinglh



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, F/F, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglh/pseuds/lovinglh
Summary: Tina was nervous and overwhelmed. She needed to clean her room, hide anything too edgy or anything that was too childish… maybe she could even redecorate her whole room in one and a half hours.What was she so nervous about?She had just invited Quinn Fabray to her house.Yes, that Quinn Fabray.
Relationships: Tina Cohen-Chang & Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Why don't you come over some time?

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg i hvent posted in ages um ... this is for one of my besties ellie... love u queen  
> im not that much of gleek anymore but i promised i would write this so here it is !  
> also, title name is from the song softly by clairo that ellie told me she associates w quinntina. she doesnt know it was for this fic tho <3

Tina was nervous and overwhelmed. She needed to clean her room, hide anything too edgy or anything that was too childish… maybe she could even redecorate her whole room in one and a half hours. 

What was she so nervous about? Well…

She had just invited Quinn Fabray to her house. 

Yes. 

_ The  _ Quinn Fabray.

It all began yesterday morning, when the New Directions were talking about how excited they were for the halloween party that was being held at a random senior’s house next week. Apparently he invited the whole school, since he was pretty much loaded and his parents were out for the weekend. 

A lot of the Glee kids were suggesting matching costumes for all of them, but Puck quickly shot that idea down by saying he didn’t want to be associated with them in any way during a party, or something. Whatever. Tina personally disagreed with the idea of matching costumes, just because she had wanted to dress up as something a little more… provocative in order to try and get the head cheerleader’s attention. 

Oh, right. 

Now you’re wondering why Quinn would ever even look at Tina, who was just ‘the shy goth girl who stutters’. 

Tina and Quinn had a weird kind of relationship.

After the unholy trinity entered the New Directions, Tina honestly thought Quinn was just like the other cheerleaders. Self-centered, boy obsessed, and kind of a bitch. A lot of people would argue that Quinn was all three of those, but Tina knew better. 

She saw how quiet Quinn was whenever the other cheerleaders talked about their experiences with the football team, and how fake her laugh sounded whenever she told a story about how she made out with another jock under the bleachers. 

Most people didn’t notice or didn’t care about those tiny cues, but Tina did, and she felt for Quinn. After all, Tina was used to telling those little lies too. To her parents, to Mercedes or Kurt or whoever was in the choir room. 

Quinn and Tina got paired up for a glee club assignment, and that’s when it all started.

“Hey…” Quinn said slowly, sitting down next to Tina.

“H-Hey,” Tina replied, but this time she didn’t fake her stutter. She really was nervous about being paired up with a girl she could honestly say was developing a small crush on.

“Do you have any clue what we should sing… like at all?” Quinn asked, looking like she would rather be anywhere else. Tina didn’t blame her, since Santana and Brittany were looking straight at them.

“N-No. I d-don’t.” Tina replied, her fake stutter coming unintentionally at this point. 

“Right, of course. How about we both do our own research and then text or something?” The head cheerleader suggested, oblivious to the way Santana and Brittany were now approaching. 

Before Tina could even reply, Santana spoke up.

“Actually, Quinn, how about you two hang out together, you know? How do you expect a performance to make sense if the two singers don’t even communicate?” She asked, which to Tina's ears sounded a bit rhetoric. Quinn raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, silently telling Satana to go away. 

Brittany nodded. “Yeah, if you go to Tina’s house, maybe she’ll even let you in her coffin.” she smiled.

At this point, Quinn’s head was between her hands, looking anywhere but at Tina. Santana just smiled and grabbed Brittany’s hand, guiding her out of the choir room.

Tina felt bad for Quinn, so she started talking first. “So… I guess you can come over tomorrow after school? M-My parents are at work at that time,” she suggested, even though she was nervous about inviting her crush over.

Quinn agreed, so they exchanged their numbers, before Quinn got out of the choir room, presumably to go yell at Santana and Brittany.

So, that’s why Tina is currently freaking out. 

Quinn is supposed to arrive at 4 PM, which is only an hour away now. Thankfully for Tina, she isn’t usually messy, so her room is in great condition as it is. 

That doesn’t mean she’s not freaking out, though.

Tina already has everything ready for the research they have to do for their performance. The theme this week is Duets again, which is usually really fun to do. Since she mostly listens to alternative music and she knows Quinn doesn’t, it’ll probably be difficult to find a song that they both like, let alone a song they can relate to. 

She quickly filled two cups with water and put them on a tray, taking it to her room in case they get thirsty. she fixes her duvet for the tenth time already, and just as she’s putting away the vacuum, her doorbell rings. She speeds to the door and puts her hand on the doorknob, but before opening it, she takes a deep breath and sighs. After she’s calmed down a little, she opens the door. 

Quinn looks… so pretty. She’s wearing a light blue sweater with a white tennis skirt, her hair done in a half up half down style. She’s wearing very little makeup, but she looks stunning. It almost makes Tina want to close the door in her face and run to her room to either change her outfit or cry over how unfairly pretty this girl is.

She doesn’t, though, instead she moves aside so that Quinn can go in. “Um… My room is right over h-here,” Tina says quietly, walking ahead of Quinn, turning left, then walking down the rest of the hallway to her room. Once they get in, she closes her door.

Quinn looks around for a bit, before noticing she’s standing still in the middle of the room. As if realizing it, she walks to Tina’s bed and sits on the corner of it, with her backpack sitting on her lap. 

“I brought my laptop so we can look at some songs. Maybe we can show each other our musical taste and then we can see if at least one of these songs is good for us,” Quinn suggests after a whole minute of awkward silence. 

Tina nods and sits at her desk, where her own laptop is resting. “Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” she replies, and they both fall silent again as they reasearch songs.

After half an hour of this, this time it’s Tina the first one to break the silence. “Q-Quinn, what are you dressing up as for the party?” she asks, risking a glance at the cheerleader and noticing she was already looking at Tina.

They both blush, but Quinn answers the question anyways. “I don't know, actually. Santana and Brittany are going as a couple, so I’m obviously not matching with them,” she says, with a small smile on her face. 

Tina smiles too. “That’s really c-cute. I don’t know what to go as either.” Tina comments. The conversation comes to a lull again, before they both speak up.

“Hey-”

“What if-”

They both look at eachother. “S-Sorry, you can speak first,” Tina says, acting as if she isn’t flustered over the awkward tension floating in the room.

“Right, um… I was wondering. What if we swap our styles for Halloween? Like, I dress up as goth, and you go as a cheerleader,” Quinn suggested, moving her laptop away so she can cross her legs more comfortably.

Tina made a surprised face, but quickly recovered. “I was a-actually thinking of something similar. T-That’s a great idea,” she replied, smiling shyly at Quinn. “We’re not getting anywhere with the r-research we’re doing. W-Would you let me try and do your makeup? So we can practice for the party,” Tina suggested, opening a drawer on her desk and taking out her makeup bag. It consisted mainly of dark toned eyeshadows, lipsticks, and mascara.

Quinn nodded. “Alright, that sounds good. I’ll put on a random playlist on Spotify while you do my makeup,” she said. “That way, maybe we’ll find a song we like for our duet.” Tina agreed, so Quinn took out her phone and put on a playlist that was recommended to her. After that, she moved her laptop out of the way so Tina could sit in front of her.

Tina was so nervous. Like, she was about to do her crush’s ( _ Quinn Fabray’s _ ) makeup. She took a deep breath and started to take off Quinn’s barely noticeable makeup. Once she was done, she applied a little bit of foundation, since in her opinion Quinn didn’t really need any. As she was about to start putting on black eyeshadow, a new song started playing.

_ Is it alright to feel this way so early? _

_ And in my blood, all the sweet nothings _

_ Fallin' in love over night _

Tina didn’t recognize the song, but the lyrics made them both blush a bit at the implication. What were the odds of a song that talks about  _ falling in love  _ started playing out of nowhere while Tina was doing her crush’s makeup, being 3 inches away from her face. 

Now that she thinks about it, when did they get so close? It’s not like she’s complaining, not at all, but she didn’t even notice. It looks like neither did Quinn or maybe she just doesn’t care, but that’s just wishful thinking from Tina. 

Tina keeps applying makeup to Quinn’s face, all while the damned song keeps playing in the background. It’s actually really calming and Tina can honestly say she likes it. Maybe they’ll get to sing that song for their duet, even if it’s practically a love song. 

_ Didn't mean to get so close _

_ And I know that I should probably go _

_ But I got this feeling _

_ Tell me, good God, I know _

Before Tina can even notice, they’re so close that if one of them moves, they could practically be kissing. Quinn quickly looks at Tina’s lips, and Tina looks at Quinn’s, but just as they’re about to lean in, the front door opens. “Tina, we’re home!” Tina’s mother says, and Tina and Quinn jump apart. 

“Oh, um… I didn’t even notice it was so late,” Quinn says, scratching her nose, looking at her lap.

“M-Me neither,” Tina replies, putting away her makeup. “That song was pr-pretty good,” she says, trying hard not to look like she’s trying to change the subject, while simultaneously changing the subject.

“Oh yeah, I think so too,” Quinn nods, checking her phone. “It’s called Softly, and it’s by Clairo. I’ll check out how we can distribute the lyrics so we can make it a duet.” she says, fiddling with her phone.

“This was a success. W-We got our song for the assignment and also o-our halloween costumes,” Tina tries to say lightheartedly, but the mention of what they were doing before they got interrupted makes them both blush fiercely. “You could come over before the party next week. We c-can get ready together.” she suggests.

Quinn smiles and nods. “You got it,” 

  
  


Before long, Quinn grabs her things, and Tina goes with her to see her out. Tina's parents were in the living room, which luckily means they won’t be able to watch her as she says goodbye to Quinn on the front porch.

“Thanks for inviting me, Tina,” Quinn smiles, putting her hair behind her ear. “I really did have fun.”

Tina smiles, nodding. “Me too, Quinn. This was a great idea.” she’ll have to thank Santana somehow.

Right before Tina can even close the door, Quinn quickly presses a kiss to her cheek, before speeding up to her car, and driving off.

Tina stands on her porch, holding her cheek, with the biggest smile on her face. 

  
Halloween is gonna be so much  _ fun _ .


End file.
